


Family

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [185]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Leverage. Team meeting Hardison’s Nana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Parker felt a firm hand in the small of her back, irresistibly shoving her forward. Parker glanced over her shoulder and made a face at Elliot.

He just stared back at her, pale and a little wide-eyed, as they were all but towed into a small, tidy bungalow at the edge of the retirement community campus.

“Nana?” Hardison called out eagerly as he stepped confidently over the threshold, every step telegraphing his surety in being there, in her home.

“Back here, darling,” a deep, rich, female voice called out.

Hardison took Parker’s hand, and Parker reached back to latch onto Elliot before he took advantage of the nearest exit.

‘Back here’ was a sunroom cluttered with fabric and sewing dummies and machines stuffed with needles. A small figure rose, and Hardison all but leapt forward to hug his nana, careful and fierce.

She was tiny, all but lost in the bright drapes she was wearing, but her smile was bright. Hardison’s smile, Parker identified.

The grip on her other hand relaxed, and Elliot stepped closer. He’d seen it too.

Nana finally let go of Hardison and looked over at them. She looked them up and down, measuring them up. Her smile was bright, a pure Hardison special. “Parker and Elliot. Finally. Come here, kids.”

Parker closed her eyes as her tiny arms impossibly wrapped around both her and Elliot, and breathed in deep the scent of home.


End file.
